


迷情

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa
Summary: 我不拥有他们
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Elrond Peredhel & Thranduil, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thranduil/Legolas
Kudos: 3





	迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有他们

“嘿，陶瑞尔 ，一起吃 午 饭吗 ？”不想一个人缩在角落里吃 食堂 那 所谓的豪华午餐 的青年终于在人群中找到了他大概能融进去的团体。

陶瑞尔往旁边挪了挪给淡金色长发的青年腾了个地方，“莱戈拉斯你今天怎么没和你 Ada 一起 ……难不成… 吵架了？” 发觉青年脸色有些难看，外交部主管关切的问着她的朋友。

哦该死的！上帝啊求你救救这个不会察言观色的人好吗！ 陶瑞尔 你究竟是怎么看出来我们吵架的！难道你没看出来我 其实是 在暗示你不要在别人面前谈论我和我 Ada 吗！ 莱戈拉斯在心底歇斯底里的喊叫。

好了这下全公司的人都知道他们的 秘书部部长是个真正的乳臭未干的毛头小子，天天连午饭都要和他 Ada 一起吃！ 莱戈拉斯近乎崩溃的把头埋在双掌之间，他 几乎可以看见本来就没树立起多少的威信现在 已全然散去。

就像很多富二代一样，莱戈拉斯一毕业就进了他父亲的公司，哦好吧和很多富二代不一样，他不是主动要求而是被各种以巧合为名的精心设计的骗局骗进了中土最大的贸易公司，但有一点 还 是一样的，那就是 人群里少不了中伤他的 流言蜚语。

莱戈拉斯绝对 有理由相信在未来的某一天他 会听到这样的谣言，“你看，那就 是 那个稍微长得好看一点就觉得自己了不起 然后 去色诱总裁的小秘书，不过真不知道总裁怎么想的怎么就随便被诱惑 走 了呢……”

哪里是稍微长得好看一点啊！！！ 你给我稍微长成这样看看？！！！ 莱戈拉斯在心底砸碎了一万个酒桶怒吼着，不过他并没有发现他的重点 似乎 有些不太对。

我们可爱的小秘书并 没 有 沉浸在自己的世界里太久 ，因为他怕 他的青梅竹马 兼 好gay蜜又 会 以为他患了什么病 而 把他像麻袋一样抗在肩上 送去医务室。 莱戈拉斯在脑海中 重现了 那个 发生过很多次的画面 忍不住 打了个冷颤 。

“没有吵架。” 莱戈拉斯尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么咬牙切齿，“ 好了， 我们不要谈这个问题了，来说说你们之前在谈论什么吧！”生硬的转移着话题， 但是 这个方法对于陶瑞尔来说 出奇的适用 。

“ 即使你不问我也要跟你说的，奇力邀请我…去他大舅的夜店坐一坐。”陶瑞尔像个青涩的少女有些害羞又有些激动不安的把她盘子里的土豆碾碎。“你说第一次正式约会就去那么…嗯…开放的地方是不是不太好啊…”

莱戈拉斯觉得他有生以来除了第一次见到他 Ada 的裸体之外再也没受过如此强烈的视觉上和心理上的冲击， 但即使如此他也还是努力保持平静，“额嗯…我觉得没什么不好吧，夜店的环境也是很不错的。”

一边回想着曾和密林公司的总裁去过的夜店一边中肯的给出意见，“灯光虽说有些昏暗但正适合约会不是吗？啊对，如果你希望的话还可以点上烛火，那样看起来应该会更浪漫 。嗯……还有的话，就是好好享受夜店里的演奏吧，不管是钢琴还是手风琴都非常棒……难道我说的有什么不对吗？”

友人和同桌用餐的人那诧异的目光几乎要在可怜的青年身上灼出个洞来，“好吧，莱戈拉斯，我知道了，你是绝对没去过夜店的，那是个疯狂的地方，才不是你 说的那么优雅。”有些无奈的笑着拍了拍头几乎要耷拉进餐碟里的青年。

陶瑞尔 转头 瞪了一圈几乎要笑到桌子底下去的同事， “最好别把今天的事说出去。”似乎怕是目光的威胁不足以被重视，外交部的主管想了想又补了一句。

“我想你前二十几年的人生 在你 Ada 的管制下肯定留有 很多缺憾，不过没关系，今天你就能 有机会 少一个 了 。”陶瑞尔悄声的在莱戈拉斯耳边说着，安慰着她这可怜的家教甚严的朋友，“晚上要不要和我一起去赴约？如果你 Ada 能够开恩取消你的门禁的话……哦对了，听说奇力也邀请了金雳，阿拉贡还有亚纹他们，就和你 Ada 说是…大学同学聚会怎么样？我想他不会不让你参加吧？”

莱戈拉斯，你不能总活在你 Ada 的庇护之下，偶尔你也该出去自己走走了，你不能学那个老古董一样永远闭塞着，与外面的世界都脱轨了！坚定了信念的青年脸上终于又重新绽放出了笑意。 “ 当然会和你一起去的，还有 我都已经工作了早就没有门禁了 好吗 ，真的… 相信我。 ”底气不足的撒了个谎但是褐发的女子并没有拆穿他。

“ 那就晚上八点在 孤山门口见？能找到吗？”陶瑞尔收拾起餐盘准备开始下午的工作。“孤山？……我们要去爬山？不是去夜店吗？”对于外界不怎么了解的好好青年觉得自己的脑子实在是有点不够用。“就是 Erebor ，不过我们都习惯叫它孤山，至于为什么你去了就知道了。”

陶瑞尔略带神秘的弯起嘴角看着不知道因沉思什么而有些呆愣的友人，有点歉意的低垂下眼眸，不过那歉意只闪现了一瞬，下一秒便被兴奋所替代，“奇力！计划通！我们有钱出去度蜜月了！”手指像精灵一样在屏幕上 飞舞 敲击， 没等走到办公室便把短信编辑好发送了出去。

在发送了另一条短信之后， 手机 被 塞进抽屉，陶瑞尔可不想因为上班期间进行非公司业务被抓到而扣了奖金，她可是在努力攒钱去度蜜月中啊，愿上天怜悯她这个可怜 的勤勉而认真的小员工吧，不要责怪她一不小心又出卖了自己的好朋友 。

“ Ada ，今天我们大学同学聚会，就不回家了，请记得好好吃晚饭早些休息不要喝酒，嗯，发酵后的葡萄汁也不行。——爱你的莱戈拉斯”

与此同时，莱戈拉斯也终于编好了给他 Ada 的短信，他敢保证他绝对没有因为他 Ada 今天没有陪他吃午饭而报复性的不允许他 Ada 沉浸在多卫宁大葡萄园酿出的烈酒浓香中。

如莱戈拉斯所料，他 Ada 接到短信后脸色非常不好，是超乎莱戈拉斯想象的不好，不好到像吃了一口被坏掉的红酒浸泡的兰巴斯一样，至于为什么这么不好，坐在一边品着美酒的瑞文戴尔公司的总裁埃尔隆德表示他非常乐意为大家解释。

让我们把时间倒退到受邀前来品酒啊呸，是受邀前来处理公司业务的瑟兰迪尔在喝完两瓶埃尔隆德的珍藏之后准备打包十箱带走的时候。

“瑟兰迪尔，我的老朋友，你不觉得你这样直接带走有些不太好吗？”当然连吃带拿还不给钱你好意思吗这种有失礼 数的话埃尔隆德是不会说出口的，“我们来打个赌吧 ，要是你赢了我 的话， 就再给你添十箱特别酿制的葡萄酒让你免费带走 怎么样？ ”

让人无法拒绝的诱惑背后通常都是令人坠入深渊的陷阱，瑟兰迪尔深知这个道理， 不过 他也知道 他的朋友到并不会陷害他， “ 我还真不知道你有打赌这种爱好呢，不过看在你愿意免费送我十桶美酒的份上我就坐下来好好听听你想怎么 输给我 吧。 ”

“ 瑟兰迪尔，我并不觉得自负会使幸运女神偏袒你。”林地的领主翻看着从密林公司内部传来的消息，他已经可以预见他友人输掉的表情。“你可爱的绿叶近来都很乖巧吧，不过…”看着因为提及了他的爱子而有些严肃的瑟兰迪尔，发际线有些偏厚的老实人决定吊吊他的胃口 ，直到密林公司的总裁几乎要把他专用来品酒的水晶杯攥碎。

有些担忧的摸了摸自己的发际线，老实人把大喘气的话补完，“今天，莱戈拉斯大概 不会回家了。”“什么？！！！你就为了让我少拿点酒你居然要绑架我的莱戈拉斯？！”瑟兰迪尔一副如果你不立刻把我儿子交出来我就扒光你公司所有人的头发的架势，好吧，埃尔隆德必须得承认今天密林总裁的智商好像又没在线，。

经过干掉两瓶红酒的时间，埃尔隆德终于在他拔掉自己最后一根头发之前将事情解释清楚，他没绑架莱戈拉斯，这一切只不过是个无伤大雅的赌局。

不出所料，瑟兰迪尔一脸鄙夷的看着正心疼自己发际线的老实人，“ 我的绿叶今晚会如以往一样准时的回到我的身边，埃尔隆德，你输了。”不过可惜，密林总裁的好脸色没持续几秒钟。

他可爱的儿子 非常是时候的给他发来了一条……嗯……足以把瑟兰迪尔从顶峰踹到低谷的信息。

“说到底你其实是把我儿子的手机偷了对吧！！！”单手揪着发际线的领子几乎要把可怜的老实人拽离地面，埃尔隆德眼看着智商直追自己发际线的老朋友，不由得抹了把汗。

不过总裁就是总裁，智商下降得快恢复的也快。“莱戈拉斯，你不觉得不和你父亲商量一下，就自作主张的去和你的狐朋狗友们一起去玩儿是一件很不规矩的事吗？”瑟兰迪尔周身散发出的低气压似乎要把酒瓶都冻裂了，但电话那边的人完全不受影响。

“ Ada ，我已经成年了，已经工作了，很多事情我想我自己可以决定。”打定主意和自己的父亲对抗到底，莱戈拉斯略一停顿，说完最后一句，果断的挂了电话。“不需要您再插手了。”

密林总裁听着挂断后的忙音，不断回味，不需要我再插手了？意思是不让我再管你了是吗？这就是所谓的叛逆期？莱戈拉斯，违抗你的父亲并不是一个明智的选择。

停止了虐待手机的动作，密林总裁专门用来杀人的目光转向了他的老朋友，“我承认我输了，说吧，你想让我做什么？”

埃尔隆德有一瞬间的犹豫该不该开口，但是想到女儿为了素材苦苦恳求自己时那张令人怜爱的脸，狠狠心，男人嘛就要为了女儿对自己狠一点，“其实也并不是多大的事情，只不过是穿着女装去夜店随便挑支舞而已。”

“ 我说你怎么会想和我打赌呢，原来是你宝贝女儿写作又没素材了吧？”智商上线的瑟兰迪尔自动开启冷嘲热讽模式。

还好只猜对一半，发际线在心里舒畅的叹了口气，果然不提夜店名字是对的，埃尔隆德为自己的机智点了个赞，他不知道如果瑟兰迪尔知道这一切只不过是因为一个夜店的老板娘喜欢他而老板却不喜欢他而引发出来的赌约的话……会是什么后果，想想都觉得还不如吞原子弹自尽了来得痛快。

不过好在瑟兰迪尔不是什么喜欢耍赖的人，愿赌服输被他诠释的很好，只不过等他的朋友捧来他即将要穿上的女装的时候，他突然觉得耍赖也不是什么丢脸的事。

“哦！埃尔隆德你的审美观和你的发际线一样都退到了让人难以接受的地步吗？”瑟兰迪尔审视着手里的长裙一脸鄙夷的对坐在自己身旁的友人进行人身攻击。

“即使你这么说也不能改变你即将穿上这条裙子去夜店里跳舞的事实。”看见一向伶牙俐齿的密林集团的总裁哑口无言，埃尔隆德愉悦的一口喝光玻璃杯里剩下不多的美酒。

你可以讽刺我的发际线，但是你不能说这条裙子不好看，毕竟是我女儿亲自挑选的。每个父亲都有不能被逾越的界限不是吗？看着眉头都要皱成一团乱麻的友人， 瑞文戴尔的总裁愉悦的在心底自言自语。

天黑的都能清晰的看见几点稀疏的星辰，20:00，莱戈拉斯掏出手机看了看，自己并没有迟到，难道我找错了地方？有点疑惑的青年四处打量着，“嘿！莱戈拉斯！好久不见了啊！”一个结实的拥抱差点没把他的肺从胸膛里挤出来。

“金雳！天！真的是好久不见了！我刚刚还以为我找错了地方呢！”拍了拍比自己矮许多也壮实许多的大学室友，莱戈拉斯的心情真是要好上天了，“噢！阿拉贡！见到你更是不容易了，和亚纹在一起还好吗？”青年调皮的眨了眨眼，他那不修边幅的老朋友无奈的笑了笑，也同时眨了下眼，“当然是还好了，过的很幸福。”

莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡刚上大学就成了名人，倒不是因为成绩或者是特长，而是因为 某 人在学校论坛里发表了一篇以他们两个为主角的 ……嗯…小说，这个某人自然就是现在写作界的大牌名人——暮星太太，兼阿拉贡的妻子，莱戈拉斯的青梅竹马。

不过后来以阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯为主角的小说倒是没再出现过，莱戈拉斯一度以为是自己的青梅竹马终于改邪归正了，直到他在书店翻看到一本以自己和自己的父亲为主角的书……

“都在外面干什么？还不快进来坐着？”陶瑞尔从门缝里探出个脑袋招呼着在外面寒暄的老同学。“喔！颇有下一任老板娘的风范啊！”金雳有些调侃的说着，当然没隔两秒就被有着中土第一女汉子之称的人赏了个爆栗。

“真是的也不知道对男票的叔叔尊敬点！……”金雳揉了揉可能被敲肿的部分愤愤不平的嘟囔着，不过全被夜店里的各种乱七八糟的声音所掩盖，一看没人理自己金雳也就不再说话跟着队伍在人潮里挤出条小道。

“啊…真是个热闹的地方啊， 装修的还真是不错。”莱戈拉斯坐在吧台的空位上四处打量着，整面墙壁都好想是用羊皮卷接连着铺上去的，简单的线条，粗犷却精致，像是……“藏宝图？”不自觉的把心里想的说了出来，四下看了看并没有人注意自己，于是放心的把刚刚捂住嘴的手放了下来。

“嘿，第一次来是吗？看样子你好像很喜欢那张地图。”一个和金雳差不多矮但是要比金雳瘦小很多的服务生绕进吧台里温和的笑着对淡金色长发的青年说着。

莱戈拉斯支吾着稍微向后坐直了身子，不过又慢慢放下警惕， 因为他身后有人叫了这个人舅妈，而那个喊话的人恰好他认识——把中土第一的女汉子拐到手的能人异士——好吧其实就是陶瑞尔的男票——奇力。

“莱戈拉斯，你怎么不和他们坐一起？”指了指围着圆桌坐成一圈打牌的同学，奇力有点好奇的问着。“额…嗯…我只是有点好奇为什么要把 Erebor 叫孤山，所以就……”莱戈拉斯有些不好意思的挠了挠头，因为毕竟好像所有人都一副了解的样子，不知道感觉在这里就像是个文盲。

“这个啊，让舅妈给你讲吧，我比较会听。”奇力拍拍青年的肩，“我去那边和陶瑞尔他们打牌了，听完就过来一起喝酒吧。”

“来一杯吗？你们那群小年轻的好像都很喜欢这个。”被奇力叫做舅妈的人递给莱戈拉斯一杯清酒，示意他尝一尝，“听故事的话喝点酒会更好。”温和的笑意像是透过橡木的光，很让人舒服，莱戈拉斯不讨厌眼前的人。

“我叫比尔博·巴金斯，不要学奇力叫我舅妈，你叫我比尔博就行。”似乎有点责怪奇力在外面直接叫自己舅妈的意味，但是说话的人脸上却隐约藏着幸福。

这是个很长的故事，大概要从一群拿着藏宝图的流浪汉说起吧，他们很早就没有家了，有的只是一张回家的地图，你问我为什么把地图说成藏宝图吗？对一个没有家的人来说，什么是最宝贵的？我想你知道我在说什么了。

哦对，还有一个四处游荡的杂货贩子，如果没有他的话我也不会认识那群流浪汉。

一个并不怎么讨喜的杂货贩子和一群流浪汉突然闯进你的家里我想任谁心情都不会太好吧，也就是我人单力薄不然分分钟一个飞踢把他们都踹出去。

他们说他们的故乡叫做孤山，即使他们没见过，他们的父辈也没见过，但是他们就是知道，孤山一定是他们的家，不会驱逐他们只会用比火还灼热的怀抱迎接他们的家。

他们还会唱家乡的歌，像飘渺的炊烟，像蜿蜒的流水， 厚重如山，我觉得我不应该赶他们出去，因为我知道中土没有孤山，不过没有不代表不能有。

所以就有了这家店，你看这不是一个很好的家吗？

“是啊，很好的家。”莱戈拉斯突然很庆幸自己有 Ada 有一个可以随时回去的归宿——家。

大概是等得有些不耐烦了，陶瑞尔走到吧台边，“你不会是喜欢上奇力的舅妈了吧，聊这么久。我和你说人家可是有主的，喏，主来了，还不快闪，我跟你说奇力的大舅脾气可不太好。”连拖带拽的把莱戈拉斯从吧台转移到他们的小圈子，随便找了个位置把他塞进去。

这个位置还真是随便的可以，左边是阿拉贡，右边是亚纹，哦天啊！！！莱戈拉斯真是从凳子上跳下去一头摔死的心都有了，不过这个位置唯一一点好处就是正对着舞台，正对舞台有什么好的！！！！……对于夜店里的表演，莱戈拉斯刚刚已经扫过一眼了，真是半点兴趣都没有。

淡金色长发的青年妄图和别人换个位置，不过亚纹却不肯，紧紧抓着青年的手臂，笑的一脸温（ jian ）柔（ xian ），“好久不见，莱戈拉斯你就不想和我多呆一会儿吗？”好久不见？好久不见就有鬼了好吗！！！我们业务往来那么频繁上周三刚见过面的好吗！！！睁眼说瞎话也不能这么说啊！！！

不过莱戈拉斯倒是没有这个胆子把自己的心声倒出来，只能安静的乖乖坐着。“诶！那个！……说的就是你！来了还没喝呢吧！干！”已经喝的有点晕的金雳看桌上来了个新面孔也不管是谁就开始大呼小叫的喝上了。

阿拉贡有些同情的拍了拍身边的友人，顺便递过来一大杯被调制过的烈酒——被亚纹，陶瑞尔一众女孩子调过的酒…想想都觉得还不如自己把自己先扔棺材里要舒服的多，阿拉贡也不是想把自己的好友往火坑里推，没办法家里太太最大啊。

善良的阿拉贡在心里画了个十字架保佑莱戈拉斯别一口就喝翻了，因为喝剩的 还是 要归阿拉贡享用， 刚铎的主管还 真是个……同甘共苦的好兄弟啊。

莱戈拉斯倒是个实在的孩子，说干就……干了！烈火般的酒烧得他以为自己口腔都要烫出泡来，身体里每根管道都被热气冲得通畅，不过手指却有点发麻，身体都不怎么太听使唤，但好歹脑袋是清醒的，“诶，阿拉贡，你快看，台上那个人有两个头啊哈哈哈，夜店的节目也蛮搞笑的嘛。”好吧我收回之前的话，脑子已经被烧坏了。

后台一个身材高大但是却很美丽的……额……恩？男人？好吧就是个男人，密林公司的总裁，被打扮得非常像个女人，不得不说人长得好看不管穿什么都好，即使穿女装也惊为天人。

不过瑟兰迪尔始终保持着你们所有人都欠我一千万的表情，直到被埃尔隆德一脚踹上舞台，才换了个表情，略带鄙视的看了一圈台底下坐着的狂欢嚎叫的杂七杂八的人 。

顺便连着自家儿子也鄙视了，瑟兰迪尔赶紧又把目光转了回去，恰巧看见淡金色长发的青年亲昵的搂着旁边的人不知道在说些什么 。

密林总裁脑子里有两个声音不断交替着在说话，一个声音说，“抓住他，干哭他，让他知道不听父亲的话的后果是有多么严重。”另一个声音大声的说，“好。”

像平时拿公文包似的直接把醉得一塌糊涂的青年夹走，至于台上发呆的主持人和台下不明所以的观众，那些人才不是瑟兰迪尔所关心的 ，尤其是那个比流浪汉还不修边幅的家伙。

“hey，美女……卫生间不能挤两个人吧，而且，嗝，话说你好像走错了吧女厕在另一边。”被塞进厕所的青年搭着比自己高上半头的人的肩膀好心的指了路。

密林总裁的嘴角不自觉的抽搐，不过好在他也没想太和满身酒气的人计较，利索的关上门勾了锁，才转过身看着歪在自己身上就要睡着的爱子，“喂！醒醒！……莱戈拉斯，我是你 Ada 。”拍拍因为酒精而泛红的侧脸，试图唤回一丝清明。

“哦！啊？得了吧……别骗我了，我 Ada 才不会来这种地方呢！他现在肯定在家里喝红葡萄酒呢！” 看着眼前和自己父亲有几分相像的人莱戈拉斯倒是有一瞬间被骗到了，不过他很快就否定了原本正确的答案。

直接把青年按在门板上，完全没顾上人吃痛的表情，和着颜色亮丽的唇彩来了记深吻，并不怎么好吃的味道在唇齿间化开，瑟兰迪尔有些暴躁的卷着爱子的舌头纠缠，像是要好好品尝那残留在口腔里的烈酒，连分毫都不放过，莱戈拉斯紧拽着黑色银丝的长裙，希冀把人拉开呼几口空气，不过这个动作自然而然的被视为了反抗。

单手把青年抗了起来，倒挂的姿势让血顺着重力向头涌去，即使肩膀有着肌肉的覆盖也还是硌得他有些反胃，难受得挣扎着却无力的拍打着将自己扛起的人的后背， 没过一会儿莱戈拉斯便被放下了，不过这显然并不是他那些无用功的效果，只不过是密林总裁已经做完他想做的了——扒了他儿子的外裤。

瑟兰迪尔看了看自己身上的长裙，没有半点犹豫就在下摆两边都撕了个长口，尝试着将膝盖抵进青年的两腿之间，确认了一下自己的活动完全不受限制才把目光转向已经要发呆成木头的儿子身上。

我被一个女人扒了裤子，我被一个女人扒了裤子，我被……哦天……那个女人还撕了自己的裙子！ Ada 救我！！！我不要被一个和陶瑞尔一样能把我扛起来的女汉子强奸！！！ … 淡金色长发的少年脑海里飘过一万 个不重样 的字幕但可惜他的舌头早就因为酒精和吻技而麻痹现在说不出一句话。

“莱戈拉斯。”熟悉的低沉的嗓音，让莱戈拉斯有了那么点希望，不过很快这点希望就被自己的智商扑灭了，哦天！！！！！！上帝啊我犯了什么错！为什么我 Ada 变成了女人！你为什么要这么惩罚我！恩对，今天密林总裁的小秘书的智商也没在线。

完全不知道自己的儿子又脑补了什么乱七八糟的东西的瑟兰迪尔也没什么太大的兴趣去探查自己的儿子究竟想了些什么，毕竟在他的字典里，行动永远是放在第一位的。

一只手托着爱子的后臀，一只手托着背脊，他可不想再看见一次儿子吃痛的表情，很是温柔的落下亲吻，从额头到锁骨，略有些薄肉的肩头啃咬起来甚是舒服， 虽然怀里圈着的小家伙早已跨过了成年的界限但身体却还是带着点稚嫩，舌尖在肩颈交叠的位置画了块地方，软肉被吸进唇齿间细细品尝，不过一会儿便留下个显眼的痕迹。

光裸的下体贴在因为绣着龙鳞而凹凸不平的长裙上，莱戈拉斯虽然很不自然但是为了安全着想还是曲起腿和胳膊，像个树袋熊似的攀在人身上， 略带奖励性质的吻降在青年的耳尖，发尾，青年很是受用的 表示舒服的哼了几声，但很快又归复沉默。

莱戈拉斯实在拿不准现在抱着他的人究竟是不是 Ada ，智商在酒精的漩涡里打转然后被绞了个粉碎，残留下的只是那一星半点的本能，“ Ada ……”从鼻腔里发出的有些黏腻的声音粘着密林总裁的情欲不断撩拨。

揉捏着面团一般的臀瓣，食指不停的去刺探没有任何遮盖的花心， 莱戈拉斯可以用他 Ada 的一百瓶酒启示，他现在浑身不对劲绝对是因为阿拉贡递给他的那杯酒，热流从小腹窜到四肢百骸，莱戈拉斯没有心情再去腹诽他卖队友一把好手的老朋友。

隔着衬衣用舌头去摸索急需被人采撷的红缨，比直接碰触更加刺激脆弱的感官，挺立起的 小东西和布料一起被牙齿拽开，然后又松口弹回去，似乎是为表歉意，舌面轻柔的在小东西上旋转按压，偶尔像是要连衣服也一起卷住一般玩弄着那粒茱萸， 青年难耐的打了个颤，手指穿插进柔软的金色长发里想要转移自己的注意力 。

不过年长者的手段并不止这么一点， 长裙比裤子更能显现膨胀出来的形状，美味当前不先准备好刀叉怎么可以呢？托着爱子把两人之间的距离减到最小，被龙鳞包裹的器物友好的去和颜色浅淡的小家伙打了个招呼，不过示好换来的却只是小家伙害怕的向后弹跳。

尝试性的把自己的小家伙往前送了送，逐渐适应着两团硬起来的东西相互摩擦碰触带来的快感，一直在刺探花穴的手指抓紧这来之不易的机会，直接捣了进去，虽说不疼但异物入侵还是让莱戈拉斯有些难受，扭动着腰肢，括约肌也在主动的工作但还是没办法把突入的手指排出去。

“ Ada …不舒服…”有点撒娇意味的将下颌放在他父亲的肩膀上， 这点小伎俩平时倒是管用，不过现在却是没什么用处，唯一的用处只能是让身体里的异物埋的更深而已。

勾连着湿泞不堪的软肉，拓开些天地，又塞进去一根手指，刮挠褶皱缠绵的内壁一寸一寸的奋进开拓，没有润滑剂前戏必须要分外的长，他可不想让自己的宝贝儿子因为这种事而流血，辗转碾压过手指所能达到的每一个地方，又刻意避开会让人软了腰的开关。

莱戈拉斯 知道他父亲的恶趣味又发作了，不过很可惜他没什么方法能够阻止，只能把顺着铃口流淌清液的茎柱往长裙上蹭着，期望能缓解一些后穴的搔痒，结果却是饮鸩止渴。

也许是酒精也开始上了头，青年 抱着 些破釜沉舟 的想法 ，横冲直撞的咬上他父亲，自己不好受也绝对不会让别人好过， 跟着瑟兰迪尔早就练出的吻技此时也都如数还了回去，毫无章法的啃噬沾着点腥味，莱戈拉斯才反应过来他把他父亲的舌尖唇角都咬破了。

“I ’ m  sorry,Ader ……”连 Ader 这种小孩子说的话都拿了出来，不过丝毫没有什么作用。瑟兰迪尔让自己笑得尽量像个温柔慈祥的父亲，“哦，没关系，我可爱的儿子你不用跟我说抱歉。无论你做了什么我都会原谅你的。”

“抱紧一点，不然一会儿会掉下去的。”拍拍爱子的手背，示意他搂得紧一点。莱戈拉斯以为自己的父亲会不加怜惜的直冲进自己的身体，以示惩戒，毕竟在密林总裁那里，说的和做的完全相反是一件很正常的事。

灼热的柱体碾开花苞的褶皱，层层剥开，缓缓推进，柔软的蜜穴不断收缩着邀请，但那欲望似乎怕灼伤了最嫩的软肉，又退出再刺探进来，往复循环，虽然磨得青年恨不能直接坐下去好好感受那庞大的器物，但不得不说这种小幅度的动作对青年的身体不会有一点伤害，他到现在连一丝疼痛都没感觉到。

完全被温热的内壁包裹，就连自持力甚高的瑟兰迪尔也忍不住舒服的叹息，狭窄紧致的甬道拼命吮吸讨好着粗壮的器物， 膨 开的伞头更被挤压着照顾， 借着嫩肉的勾引又往里捅了捅，莱戈拉斯才理解到他父亲刚刚说的什么叫做掉下去，欲望的深渊，如果不抓紧眼前的家伙的话，一定会掉下去的。

并不怎么结实的门板几乎承担着一个半人的重量，门锁相互撞击着发出的声音被另一种撞击声所掩盖，但莱戈拉斯还是听的很清楚，虽然明知道分神去想门是否会坏掉是件很微妙的事情但是他没办法不去想，因为他听见有人进来了。

拼命的给他父亲打着停止的手势，不过显然，他父亲也听见了来人的声音并且绝不打算停下这原始的交合。

“阿拉贡，你有没有听见什么奇怪的声音？大概就是从那个隔间传来的。”金雳用手肘戳了戳在自己旁边位置放水的人，然后指指最边上的那个隔间，示意他仔细的听着。

但对内情比较了解的阿拉贡很明显不想去打扰某些少儿不宜的事，“哦…没听见，大概是你听……”

“砰！”

“额…一定是你听错了！”阿拉贡赶紧捂住金雳的眼睛， 然后用空出来的一只手提着自己的裤子，一脸我真的什么都没看见的表情对着把门撞坏的一对现行犯。

莱戈拉斯羞愧的把头埋进他父亲长而柔顺的头发里，假装自己是个鸵鸟，而密林总裁则一副宣誓所有权的样子不紧不慢的从阿拉贡和金雳身边走过，顺便还不忘加上点鄙视的眼神，我向上帝发誓他没去鄙视那两个人的尺寸。

“ Ada 我们回家吧……”经过那几分钟的变故密林总裁的小秘书明显感觉到身体里的东西有些软了下去，当然他自己的好兄弟也软得弯了头。

出乎意料的瑟兰迪尔居然点头了， 哦……好吧……只是因为太高了所以才低下头方便出门…如果可以评分的话莱戈拉斯非常不介意给这家店全五分差评。

和大多数夜店一样后门通常都连着条巷子，向左直通车水马龙的大道，街上的行人随便一瞥就能看见在昏暗的地方两个在做着苟且之事的轮廓，不过现在并没有那么多好事的人向里张望。

“可是…你不是和我说了今天要同学聚会不能回家了吗？”把有些软掉的柱体从青年身体里抽出来，居高临下的对人说着，因为盘起来太久腿有点发软的青年靠着夜店外巷的墙壁心虚的不敢抬头。

莱戈拉斯并不觉得自己有什么错但是面对着自己的父亲他就是一句辩解的话也说不出来，“把腿并上，转过身去。”身体永远先大脑一步行动，因为给他下命令的是他最 信任也是最爱的人。

单手把青年压在有些冰冷的红砖墙上，力道不大仅仅是保证他不能挣脱逃开，“夹紧一点，莱戈拉斯，好孩子。”比塞壬的歌声还要动听的话语是莱戈拉斯永远都逃不开的魔咒，一点一点被引诱， 被侵蚀。

不经常被阳光照耀也不经常锻炼的大腿内侧和臀肉一样柔软细嫩，很有弹性，稍微扳出一道缝隙就可以挤进去享受和花穴不同的另一番滋味，拍打着因弓起而送向自己的白臀，嫩肉被打得直颤，在皮肤上传递着波纹。

条件反射性得把两腿夹得更紧， 密林总裁舒爽得头皮发麻差点直接就交待了出来，不过好在成熟男人的自持力还算是有的，早就被磨砺得硬挺而有些狰狞的欲望发狠的撞击着青年脆弱的囊袋，光裸的小球一面没有细毛的保护敏感得像是初生的婴孩。

吐着汁液的巨物把青年两腿之间弄得黏腻不堪，像是片让所有人都深陷的沼泽，不停的交媾让莱戈拉斯有种自己双腿之间也有个洞的错觉，低声的呜咽祈求着他的父亲不要再用这种方式惩罚他，一直只被外侧摩擦而过的穴口搔痒得只想被狠厉的干穿，无论是什么都好，填满那空虚的内里。

宽厚的手掌，指腹带着因为曾经劳作留下的薄茧，伺候着挺立的玉茎，属于正常青年的尺寸刚好一掌握住，薄茧擦过马眼，青年立刻一个激灵，另一只 空闲的手扶在青年腰腹，来回游移抚摸。

比自己抚慰要更加爽快，软沟伞头玉球，每一个自己所知道或不知道敏感点都被触碰揉捏，快感像蹦极一样刺激着青年的 每一个毛孔和神经。

暗红色的砖墙上被涂抹喷射上乳白色的颜料，像是炸开的烟花，毫无章法却又有点美妙，脑子也像是被炸开了一样有些晕眩，紧抠着墙壁让自己不至于倒下，“混蛋…瑟兰……” 闷哼着叫着他父亲的名字。

趁着莱戈拉斯高潮的余韵，密林总裁直接把自己的物件塞了进去，顺带俯身吻了吻强行回头怒视自己的爱子，然后一脸理所当然的开始了解决自己欲望的行为。

还瘫软在高潮后的空白期里的身体随着撞击来回摆动，像是只能随波逐流的小船，拼命的想夺回一点掌控权都是徒劳的反抗，只能迎来更猛烈的洪水 冲袭。

足够肥沃的泥土已经不期望雨水的降临，而是希望种子被播撒埋藏在沃土的深处，一旦决心反抗，就连蚂蚁都有能和大象相抗衡的力量，柔软的内壁紧缩着，狠命的压榨，密林的总裁也难得的被情欲冲昏了头。

浓烈的岩浆几乎要灼焦这片土地，但同时也留下了万千种子，像蒲公英一样飘落在暴露出来的嫩肉上。

恋恋不舍的从还在挽留自己的蜜穴里退出，抖了抖软下去的欲望，瑟兰迪尔把一松手就会倒在地上的爱子抱在怀里，歉疚的吻着因啜泣而泛红的眼角。

瑟兰迪尔倒是 舒服的发泄完了，但是被他挑起第二次情欲的青年还高挺着浅嫩的柱体等待着安抚，密林总裁托起青年的腰，抬高，低头含住还沾着气味清淡的浊液的嫩茎，可以直接拼起变形金刚的舌头使出全部的精力去取悦着这个小家伙。

青年按着父亲的头，想要来一记深喉快点解放，不过密林总裁的恶趣味却不合时宜的蹦了出来，从长裙上利索的撕下来一条，绑在正处于临界状态的欲望上，然后精心的打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，残忍而美丽。

“my love，let ’ s make a bet. ” 低身在愤怒的青年耳边小声的说着，“ Do you think you can  sate your lust  before going home .”

偶尔打个赌，也是很好的不是吗？瑟兰迪尔心情愉悦的想着。


End file.
